The Price of Fame
by Infusion d'Iris
Summary: Bonnie Bennett, not the one you think..ALL-HUMAN. OOC
1. Prologue

**The Price Of Fame**

**Author's Note****: **Hey so here is a fanfiction that I'm (Infusion d'Iris) writing with LilyCullenSalvatore. It's ALL HUMAN. We got inspiration from our favorites movies. So enjoy! We wrote that prologue together.

**PROLOGUE: **

"Up next, a BB song ! " the presentor chanted on set. We could see a music video of BB, the hottest new teen star out there.

"I can't believe the Black Eyed Peas offered you to sing on their newest album! " Shannon confessed, eyeing Bonnie with wide eyes, filled with what could only be called as jealousy.

"Well, it's not like they haven't done it before, remember "I got it from my mama" by Will. ? That was all me!" Bonnie replied matter-of-factly, as if Shannon was talking nonsense.

They were sitting outside, on the terrace of a cupcake shop on Santa Monica Boulevard. Bonnie and Shannon were dressed the same, they were wearing those expensive designer clothes freshly bought in Rodeo Drive shops, their shoes were either Dior or Louboutin (ah.. .French haute couture always drives American girls crazy) and of course, their makeup and hairdos, as usual, were always flawless.

Not to mention they were the most popular girls at school, Shannon was the daughter of a very wealthy and influent Hollywood director and Bonnie was a singer songwriter who recently become a platinum album selling popstar and cover girl of OK and US Weekly magazines. They were living a golden life so to speak. The two didn't bother with boyfriends, they very much preferred to own toy boys, the kind of toy you play with once or twice and then toss away so that they can be recycled.

Shannon shrugged, tossing her long silky blonde hair back. "I always knew you had talent, Bon." She said, simply. After all, Shannon had been the reason of Bonnie's introduction to fame. Bonnie had sung in a school play, and then Shannon's father had contacted one of his record producer friends, and she had made a number one selling album. She was just one of those girls who loved fame, and who fame seemed to love back.

Bonnie smiled at her, pushing her silk scarf out of her face so that it wouldn't get stuck on her lipgloss.

"Oh my god you're BB!" A young girl with crazy ginger hair who was entering the store exclaimed.

Bonnie shot her the best smile she could muster. "Yep, that's me," She told her.

The girl handed her Bonnie's latest CD. "I just bought it. Could you sign it for me?" She asked, her voice pleading.

"Why of course," Bonnie exclaimed, in her nicest voice. She took the pen the girl offered her and signed her big elaborate script handwriting.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl.

"Monica," The girl told her, proudly.

Bonnie nodded, and wrote neatly on the CD.

_To Monica,_

_Keep it real! =) _

_With Love,_

_Bonnie Bennett (BB) _

The girl took it, looking pleased. "Thank you!" She exclaimed, rushing over to show her mother.

Shannon smiled, "You always were great with kids," She muttered.

Bonnie grinned, "I know," She muttered, her green eyes shining.

Her cell phone then started to buzz. She checked the caller ID.

"Oh crap, it's mom. I forgot about her stupid family dinner today," Bonnie exclaimed, standing up.

Shannon followed her, "I think it's sweet how your mom thinks you can be a regular family," She pointed out, as they headed towards the black stretch limo that was waiting outside.

Bonnie's bodyguard, Philip, shielded them from the paparazzi who were calling out questions. "Is it true you're dating Chris Brown?" "Are you releasing a new album soon?" "What are you wearing?" Bonnie had learned to ignore them. She slipped on her shades, as Philip ushered her into the limo. Shannon got in too, a slight grin on her pretty face.

"Well, I for once, hate that stupid family stuff," Bonnie complained, as the limo driver took off to her home.

Shannon giggled, and she blasted Bonnie Bennett's latest single 'Sexy Ass' on the CD player in the limo. "I love this song," She exclaimed, tunelessly singing along to the lyrics.

Bonnie grinned, "I don't like listening to myself," She muttered, as the limo stopped in front of her mother's semi-detached house. Bonnie lived in her own LA studio apartment, which she shared with Shannon.

"See you at home," Shannon muttered. Bonnie nodded as she hugged her friend briskly, and then stepped out of the car. Philip followed her to the door, his arms spread protectively around her.

Bonnie knocked on the door. Her mom came to it, biting her lip. "Bonnie, you're late," She stated, simply, letting her daughter into the house.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and entered. Philip followed. "Mom, you know I'm really busy," She muttered.

Her mom pursed her lips. "Bonnie, you're still a part of this family," She complained, gesturing to the dining table where Bonnie's dad was sitting along with her uncle, and her grandparents. Bonnie was an only child, she didn't have any brothers and sisters.

Bonnie sighed, and sat down at the empty space on the table. Her grandmother eyed her outfit warily. "Could your skirt be any shorter?" She complained, looking at Bonnie's black miniskirt.

"The real question is, could that shirt be any more low-cut," Her grandfather stated. Bonnie looked down at her hot pink tank with a sigh. She got up, and stormed upstairs to her old room. The one she had before she moved out.

Her mom came in, a bored look on her face. "What's wrong now?" She asked her, sitting down on the bed.

Bonnie sighed, "I'm not cut out for the family life. Grandma and Grandpa are criticizing my clothes again. You know how much I hate that," She complained.

Her mom sighed too, "They hate you being famous," She stated.

"Well, I love it. I would give up anything for my fame. In fact, I'm leaving, I have a record signing early tomorrow morning, " Bonnie exclaimed, starting out of the room.

Her mother grabbed her arm, "No, Bonnie. I'm sick and tired of this attitude. You're taking a break from the 'famous' life and you're going to stay with your aunt in Mystic Falls," She muttered.

Bonnie burst out laughing, "Haha, very funny mom," She exclaimed, thinking her mom was joking. But in fact the look on her mom's face was serious.

"I mean it, I'm sending you to spend a couple of months with your aunt in Virginia. Maybe you can get rid of your smart ass attitude." She muttered.

Bonnie looked disgusted, "You mean Mystic Falls, VIRGINIA? There's like no Wifi there, it's the middle of the countryside," She whined.

Her mom actually smiled, "There is actually internet there. You might like it," She muttered.

Bonnie snorted. "Yeah, and maybe I'm not the hottest teen pop sensation," She cried, sarcastically.

Her mom looked scolding, "This is exactly why you need to go to your aunt. You have an ego as big as the continental US," She burst out.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to Magical Storms, Virginia," She told her mom.

"It's Mystic Falls," Her mom corrected.

"Whatever," Bonnie said, rushing out of the room.

She grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs, she caught glimpse of her grandparents and uncle talking about the new Bonnie, and her nasty behavior.

"Yeah, yeah you can talk all you want about me, but whatever this little reunion is about, I don't care and I'm out of here! Guess you won't miss me, so…" as she finished her sentence she was already out the door, Philip following her practically running.

"Gosh I hate when they're like that!" she cried completely annoyed at their reaction, she hated when people where all judgmental over her.

"The limo will be there in 5 minutes Miss" Phillip said calmly, he knew how she was when she was pissed, she could just burst out on a random person.

"Thanks Phillip, for being there and all" she opened her arms and hugged him, saying thank you was something Bonnie Bennett had forgotten since she became successful and famous. So yeah, Phillip was at the very least taken aback, and scared because he never seen her that way.

The limo pulled over and Bonnie hopped in, followed by her bodyguard.

"So how was the dinner party?" Shannon asked faking a British accent, when Bonnie entered the living room.

"Awful, I stayed there for like five minutes, gosh it's good to be home!" Bonnie shouted as she jumped onto their expensive red couch.


	2. A typical day, or so she thought

**Author's Note:**Hey so it's Iris writing! Next time it will be Lily.

**CHAPTER 1****: Typical Day, or so she thought.**

The next morning, the delicious sound of music woke Bonnie up, she was glad she was home, because she had dreamt that she was in the countryside with her Aunt, wearing dirty overalls, and that she was milking a cow.._How disgusting_ she thought.

She woke up Shannon who was still very asleep, and moaning. She must have been dreaming about Brad Pitt or something.

"Wake up Shannon, it's 6 in the morning, we need to get ready!" Bonnie shouted, she didn't care if Shannon was asleep.

"Stop shouting in my ears Bonnie!" Shannon replied, opening an eye.

When Bonnie made her way to the kitchen, the table was already laid, and her meal was in the maid's hand. "Good morning Miss Bennett !" Leia said with a cheerful voice.

"Mornin'" was all she replied to the benevolent maid. She took the plate from her hand without thanking her. She sat on a chair and began to eat, soon Shannon joined in.

They showered and picked out their clothes together, something they used to do every morning, or for every party or launch they attended.

Shannon picked out a loose beige shirt and tight black jeans, she didn't feel like wearing fancy clothes today whereas Bonnie rummaged in her huge Carrie Bradshaw like closet to find a nice navy blue TopShop dress._ Kinda cheap but I like it _Bonnie thought.

Shannon picked out beige Maloles wedges shoes to match her beige shirt, and Bonnie chose 3 inches purple salome Repettos.

As usual, when they arrived at school a whole bunch of kiddos from Middle School were waiting for them at their usual parking spot.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, it's BB! She's even more gorgeous than Beyonce !" one boy said, now regretting he had said that out loud.

Bonnie made her way to him, and kissed him on the cheek, which caused the little kid to flush abruptly, he was now tomato red. Bonnie giggled at his reaction, it was always the guys' reaction. "Well thank you for that Don Juan.."

"Can I- I –I take a picture with you Mrs. Bennett?" he gathered all his strength and will to ask.

"Of course! Come here, Mrs. Bennett is my mom, and I hope I don't look like a mom right now…" she pulled him towards her, and put her hand behind his back. Shannon took the camera, he looked as if he was ready to piss his pants.

"Say cheese!" Shannon cried all smiles.

"Cheese!" they said in unison. Bonnie let go of the kid and waved him goodbye as he left running with his friends.

"Have you seen his face! It was hilarious, the kid was about to piss himself!" Shannon burst out laughing.

"I hope I don't have that effect on everyone, it's just so gross." Bonnie said with a disgusted look on her face.

The bell had rung for about two minutes now, but they didn't bother to go get a tardy slip and just stormed into the classroom without even knocking. Bonnie really didn't care because her Calculus teacher was totally in love with her, he was in his thirties and didn't seem to have ever kissed a girl. _What a dork_ was all she ever thought when she looked at him.

"Miss Bennett, Shannon" he said as if he was angry with them. But Bonnie knew it was just an act. "Sorry, sir, I got held back by a bunch of kids that wanted my autographs and some pictures, you know how fame is…" she trailed.

"Yeah but—" he tried to say when she cut him off.

"Well, on second thought no you don't!" she said harshly, as she took a seat in the middle of the class. Everyone began to laugh at her insolent response to the teacher, and at his sudden reaction. He was clearly fragile, and he looked as if he was about to cry.

"Hum, er…- where were we?" He said trying to keep his composure.

Classes ended at 2.30 PM that day, and Bonnie was about to go shopping with Shannon, not that she needed to, for a launch they had to attend that evening.

They made their way out the school doors, towards their car. They were about to head to the parking lot, when Andrea, Bonnie's mother reached her first.

"You're coming with me Bonnie, yesterday was not a way to behave, you made your grandmother cry. Now follow me." Her mother was holding her by the forearm. Bonnie looked at Shannon with a look that said "Go without me, I'll meet you later."

"Let go off me, you're humiliating me in front of everyone!" Bonnie cried, as she spotted a few people taking pictures of her with her mom.

"In the car, NOW!" Andrea shouted, obviously on edge.

They sat in the car, Bonnie looked straight ahead, and put her sunglasses on. _Maybe that's enough for people to not recognize me, _she told herself, worried that she would make the next cover of US Weekly with the headline "So Mommy picks you up from school?" in bold letters.

Andrea made her way to her house to grab some water and snacks. Bonnie stayed in the car, she thought maybe they were going for a quick ride to discuss what happened the day before.

Bonnie got it all wrong because, Andrea was making her way through LAX, Los Angeles Airport. "Why are we here? We're going to the Bahamas like you promised?" Bonnie asked still hoping that it was their destination. Her mother didn't respond.

She was looking at the Departure hours, and then they walked their way to the Checking up point. Andrea took her tickets and passports and showed them to the hostess. She looked at them, then typed stuff into her computer, before handing the hostess some bags which looked like they had Bonnie's stuff in them.

Bonnie smiled. _Wow, mom even packed for me! _She thought to herself.

"Have a nice flight!" she said showing her perfect "air hostess" smile.

"Thanks" Bonnie replied simply.

They were now on the plane, in Business class obviously. That's when Bonnie heard it.

"Hello, and welcome aboard, you're flying on the Boeing 777 to Richmond Airport, Virginia." the captain said.

" WHAT?" Bonnie yelled with her eyes nearly out their sockets, which caused every single person of the Business class to stare directly at her.

She was now holding her head in her hands, on the verge of crying.

**Author's Note:**So what did you think of it? Now Bonnie is on her way to Mystic Storms/Falls. I wrote this one, and Lily beta'd it for some little stuff I got wrong or forgot. (Thanks)

Up next, you'll get to see the other characters!

Thanks for reading and reviewing, we really appreciate it.

Iris.


	3. Do you know who I am?

**A/N: ****Hey Everyone! It's Lily writing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Do You Know Who I am?**

_You have got to be kidding me. _Thought Bonnie Bennett as she got out of her seat and started down the isle. A stewardess came over to her.

"Please sit down, Miss. The plane is about to take off," She informed her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and pushed her glasses up. "Do you know who I am?" She demanded, her green eyes glittering madly.

The Stewardess just sighed, "Who are you? Madonna?" She sounded bored.

"I'm Bonnie Bennett, or BB, the hot singer/ songwriter" She informed her matter-of-factly.

"Well, I don't care. You're going to be treated just the same as everyone else, now back to your seat," She cried out.

"But I want to get off this stinking plane," Bonnie complained, folding her arms across her chest and pouting.

The Stewardess just ignored her. "Nobody is getting off this plane except when we reach Virginia," She told her.

Bonnie wailed at the name, and reluctantly headed back to her seat. Once on her chair, she fastened the seat belt and swore. She used all the swear words she knew. She was so mad at her mom. Mad that she had tricked her. She shouldn't have gone with her.

Bonnie then sighed, and plugged in her iPod. She would just have to take the next plane to LA when she reached Virginia. She certainly had enough money on her Golden Express Visa Card. She smiled, and pulled her wallet out. She had hundreds of dollar bills folded up inside.

She put her purse back inside and started to listen to Kesha's latest song. When she had met her in person, she hadn't really liked her. Kesha was so down to earth, and Bonnie couldn't understand how someone so famous, like herself, could interact with normal people so well.

Bonnie pulled out of her handbag her disinfectant spray, and started spraying the chair beside her, and the hand rest of her chair, and wiped them carefully. Then she just closed her eyes and prayed the flight would end soon, so she could go back to LA.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-

Bonnie awoke to the sound of chatter. She looked out of her window and grinned. The plane had landed. She rushed out of her seat, shoving past the other people, and ignoring their annoyed looks. She was way more important than them anyway.

She pushed to the front of the aisle, and ran down the stairs onto the platform. There a bus was waiting. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself.

She gathered from the rest of the people that she would have to get on the bus which would drive them all to the terminal, where they would pick up their luggage.

Bonnie sighed and got onto the bus, sitting carefully in a seat by the door. She winced as she found some gum on the seat beside her. _Ew, common people's saliva. _She thought to herself in disgust.

She put on her shades as the bus started to fill up with people. She scowled at a teenage boy who plopped next to her on the seat. "Er, you cant sit there," She told him.

The boy looked confused, "Why not?"

"Because, I'm sitting here. Do you know who I am?" She asked him.

The boy suddenly smiled, recognition coming into his eyes. "You're BB. God, you're so hot," He exclaimed, looking her blue dress up and down.

Bonnie smiled, "I know I am, now get up," She ordered.

The boy shook his head, "The ride is only 5 minutes, and besides, could you sign my arm?" He asked her, holding out a pen which he'd been doodling with.

Bonnie sighed, as the bus took off. She nodded, grimly. "Fine, What's your name?" She asked him.

"Jeremy," He told her, bobbing his brown hair up and down.

Bonnie nodded.

She took his pen and scribbled on his arm.

_Jeremy,_

_Don__'__t sit next to me again, okay?_

_Bonnie Bennett (BB)_

Jeremy grinned, "Cool, now all my friends will know I sat next to you," He murmured.

"Where are you from?" Bonnie asked him, bored. The bus neared the terminal.

"Mystic Falls. I was just seeing a concert in LA and doing shopping for my sister," He murmured.

"You have a sister? I'm an only child, thankfully," Bonnie muttered.

Jeremy actually smiled, "Yes, I do. Her name's Elena. Where are you going? Why is BB in Virginia?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

Bonnie glared at him, "Well, my mother tricked me, she said I've become too stuck up," She told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"No?" Jeremy looked disbelieving, but he sounded like he was joking.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you making fun of me?" She demanded.

"So where are you staying in Virginia?" He asked.

"I'm supposed to be staying in Mystic Falls too, with my aunt Isobel but I'm going to take the next flight back to LA," She muttered.

Jeremy looked disappointed, "Why? You'll like Mystic Falls," He insisted.

"Sorry, but I'm not into the whole cow milking thing," She murmured.

Jeremy now looked confused, "What? There's no cows there," He exclaimed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Oh look, there's the terminal," She muttered.

Jeremy looked hesitant, but pulled out his cell phone. "I can give you my number incase you decide to stay," He suggested.

Bonnie started to shake her head, but Jeremy had already snatched her pink iPhone from her hands, and was typing in his number.

"Er, I don't hang out with common people," She muttered.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and held out his cell phone just as the bus came to a stop in front of the airport.

"Photo?" He asked, holding his cell phone in the air.

There was one thing Bonnie couldn't resist. And that was being photographed.

She smiled, "Oh, go on," She muttered, smiling at the small screen.

Jeremy snapped a shot on his cell phone, then hopped up. "Well, see you around," He cried.

"Probably not," Muttered Bonnie, but he didn't hear her. She got up, and followed the rest of the passengers down towards the airport. She pushed the double doors open, and headed towards the conveyer belt, where they picked up their suitcases.

She quickly spotted her two big pink suitcases, and dragged them onto a trolley. She had never had to do this for herself. She gasped, as she nearly fell from the weight of them. Then she warily pushed the trolley with her bags on towards a desk where a hostess sat. She hurried over to her, an annoyed look on her face.

"I want a first class ticket to LA, leaving today," She told her, breathlessly.

The stewardess looked at her like she was crazy. "Sorry maam, there are no more flights to LA today. The next flight is in a couple of days," She informed her.

Bonnie cried out, "Are you freaking kidding me?" She demanded.

The Stewardess looked taken aback. "The day manners were handed out, it seems like you were taking a bathroom break," She told her.

Bonnie was confused now as well as annoyed. "What?" She demanded.

The stewardess rolled her eyes, "There are no flights until Friday. And we are now Monday," She explained to her as if she was a two year old.

Bonnie was insulted. "Do you know who I am?" She asked the stewardess, pushing the glasses out of her eyes.

The stewardess looked puzzled, "A really bratty teenager?" She asked her.

Bonnie gasped, and stormed away from the desk. Nobody had ever treated her like that before.

She headed to the side of the airport where everyone was lined up to leave. She pushed her trolley, tiredly. _Where was Philip?_ She thought, angrily. She would have to call him over once she was at a hotel.

She was not staying at her aunts. All she wanted was to check into the nearest Hilton, and take a soothing foaming bubble bath, then eat caviar with a baguette, her favorite low- fat meal. Oh and she could have a low fat decaffeinated mocha with fat-free foam from Starbucks. They knew her special order. All she had to do was call them.

She surveyed the people, trying to push past them to get to the road. She could call a cab or something, and then have them take her to the nearest 5 star hotel.

A voice interrupted her reverie. A woman with dark hair, and pale skin called out. "You Bonnie Bennett?" She asked her, a slight smile on her lips.

Bonnie nodded, tiredly. "Yes, that would be me," But she couldn't help the smug smile that crossed her face.

The woman smiled, "Well, I'm your aunt Isobel," She told her, holding out her hand to take the trolley.

Bonnie looked at the woman, who was smiling back at her. She was my father's sister. Her father's side of the family was white, because her father himself was white.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her, "Well, I'm not going anywhere with you. Where's the nearest taxi?" She asked her, a bored look on her face.

**Author's Note: ****So it was Lily writing, and Bonnie finally landed in Virginia! What happens next? You'll see in the next chapter : ) **


	4. Home sweet Home

**A/N:**** Hey, it is Iris writing today! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: Home sweet Home.**

"Is –that- your house? That small two-frame house which is completely stuck between two others?" Bonnie demanded on a rather cold yet superior tone to her Aunt Isobel when she pulled over in the alley.

"Well, it is also yours now that you live with me Bonnie." Isobel replied trying to stay calm as she smiled at her.

"Let me remind you that it's temporary, it's only a matter of time before I go back to Malibu." She retorted, putting off her sunglasses to take a closer look at the house. _Ewwwww. That is just not OK to live in that._ _I wonder if it can be any grosser in the inside._ Bonnie thought making a disgusted face at the house.

Isobel pulled the keys in the lock and entered the house. She turned around for Bonnie and noticed that she was scrambling in her bag, she pulled an hand sanitizer and a tissue from it. She applied the sanitizer on the tissue and wiped it on the doorknob. Bonnie noticed that her Aunt was staring at her, so she thought she would explain. "It kills 99% of the germs." She simply said. Isobel sighed and made her way down to the living room.

"Aren't you going to help me with my luggage?" Bonnie inquired with a smoother voice. Isobel was trying everything to keep it together, she went back to help Bonnie.

"Thanks" Bonnie finally mumbled. Isobel put her stuff down the staircase and went in the living room, Bonnie following her.

"So here's the living room as you can see, the kitchen is back there, and my office is across the corridor. Upstairs are four bedrooms."

"How many bathrooms are there? Because I need my own." Bonnie crossed her arms against her chest, and was standing in a pose that supposed she was tired of her new life already.

"That won't happen because we have only two bathrooms, one in my room for my husband and I and one for my son Jason, he is a year younger that you." Isobel blurted out unnerved by her stuck-up behavior.

"That is not OK!" Bonnie shouted, "I'm going to my room."

"Hold on, under this roof, and under my responsibility there are rules you have to respect. I like to call them the three D's : No Drinking, No Driving, No Dating." She said with a goofy grin on her face. She waited for Bonnie's reaction.

"Listen, Isobel, I don't think this is going to work out you see…I'm not used to being told what I can or can't do. So I think I'll take it from here." She made her way to the stairs "And by 'No Driving' how do you expect me to get to school then?" She continued, rolling her eyes.

"Well dear, by riding a bike! It's in the garage, and I think you'll like the color." She teased now seating in the couch and turning on the TV to the news. We could see the sexy journalist Logan Fell on the screen.

"Arrrrrrghhh!" Bonnie growled, stomping up the stairs making the most possible noise she could on purpose. She entered what was supposed to be her room, it was furnished simply with a bed, a wardrobe and a desk. She put down her suitcases and went to the window. _God, I feel like I've moved to freaking Wisteria Lane… _Down the street she could see a group of teenagers walking in the middle of the street, talking and laughing together. She now went to her cousins room to introduce herself. She took the precaution to knock on his door, because you really don't know in what situation/ position you can find a guy these days.

"Come in!" Jason cried from the inside. So Bonnie went inside, and approached Jason who was seating at his desk.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie, your cousin. I'm going to stay here for a while" she offered her hand, and shook Jason's. "I will be honest with you, if you get in my way, I will destroy you, you understand? So you better be nice with me Jason."

Jason began to shiver, but it was only in a joking way. "I—I- will Bonnie, I will…not. You may think you're better than everyone, but here you are nothing! I'm not going to obey you like a little pet. Now get out of my room. And close the door behind you." Jason replied harshly to Bonnie.

Bonnie decided to grab a bite in the fridge and went upstairs to eat junk food. It was the least she could do to make her feel better in that complete mess of a life she lives in. She fell asleep a while later.

-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

Bonnie woke up at 6 am that morning, she didn't want to stay in that house, but she had a feeling school wasn't going to be good either.

She prepared her clothes as usual, she picked a nice puffy skirt up to her waist and a little beige camisole. She also picked out her favorite Louboutins, yes today was about impressing people at school so that they would respect her. She went down to the kitchen and ruffled through the fridge, _obviously those people don't drink healthy smoothies_, _maybe Florida orange juice will deal_, Bonnie thought. She grabbed a glass and poured the content of the juice box in it.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Bonnie knocked on the bathroom door, "Get out Jason! You've been in there for over half an hour!" Bonnie shouted her fists still on the door.

"Say the magic word!" Jason singsong, clearly enjoying torturing Bonnie.

"What magic word you dworf? Open the door, Please!" Jason opened the door in a second, and Bonnie fell on the floor.

"God, I'll make you pay you idiot!" Bonnie yelled now on her feet.

After a long and hot shower Bonnie went back to her room to change clothes, it was 6.45 pm and she couldn't ride the bus with everyone else so she had no other choice to ride the bike her Aunt had mentioned the day before.

She didn't have any sneakers and found some old ones in the garage while pulling out the dusty bike. She put her Louboutins in her school handbag and hopped on the bike. She made her way to school quickly and was pretty glad she didn't have to sit next to a smelly fat boy that certainly went to the same high school as her. She pulled over to the bike "parking lot" which was in front of the car parking lot. She retrieved her pumps out of the bag and took off her hideous yellow sneakers. Everyone was now looking at her, not only because her bike was the most ridiculous thing every (it was pink with little Barbies on it) but because she was making a fool of herself changing shoes and all that.

She felt a presence beside her and looked up to see who it was. He was a gorgeous black haired teenager, the noticeable thing about him what that he was blue eyed, which was rather rare.

"Nice bike" he pinpointed, acknowledging her.

"You're kidding right?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am." He chuckled smiling at her.

She didn't smile back. "I don't know because my fashion alert rang so many times since I landed here that maybe you actually think that that –thing- could be considered as nice." She replied so matter-of-factly.

"By the way, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore." He insisted.

"Well, you can find my Bio on the Internet. I've got to go, Bye Demon Salvatore!" she stormed out of his reach and climbed the stairs to the main entrance.

There she made her way to the guidance counselor's office. On her way to the office, she nearly was smacked against a locker and she didn't understand why the hell she was. She looked for someone to blame and then noticed that everyone was smacked on the lockers and that the alley was clear. She took the opportunity to go while no one was in the hallway, she didn't realize that those people were clearing the way for the head cheerleader and her clique. Every single student was glaring at her in curiosity and were whispering stuff as she passed them. That's when she was face to face with the head cheerleader herself, Caroline Forbes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline demanded, annoyed that a random girl thought she could walk while she walked in the hallway.

"Well that seems obvious that I'm going to class. What are you doing?" she asked back looking the girl in the eye.

"Wow, no one has the guts to talk to me like that, you're tough, I like you!" she squealed.

"And I totally _love_ your shoes, it's Coach right?" she said, with a thin smile. _Oh boy, she didn't just say that to my face? _Bonnie's feelings at that very moment were a mix of anger and hatred towards that Caroline girl.

"It's LOUBOUTIN you ignorant! Don't you know who I am? I'm BB !" as she shouted, she was now practically running down the hall towards the counselor's office. _This got to be a nightmare right? _Was the only thought in Bonnie's brain.

**A/N:**** So now, Damon and Caroline are in the picture, along with Jeremy. What did you think of it?**


	5. Elena

**A / N:**** It****'****s Lily writing… Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Elena **

Bonnie sighed as she got onto the stupid bike once again, and started back to Aunt Isobel's house. She wanted to run away from this stupid place, yet she was too tired to even think about it. She was so tired. She couldn't believe how students could be expected to take 9 classes in one day.

She parked the car under the house, and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her. She pushed past Jason who was standing by the dining room, helping Aunt Isobel set the table, and flung herself down onto the couch.

_It__'__s a little old and lumpy, but it would suffice. _Bonnie thought to herself, as she peeled off her sunglasses.

"Erm, someone bring me an ice cold lemonade with a sprig of peppermint, low fat of course!" She called out, hoping someone could hear her.

Jason peeked his head out of the kitchen. "I'm not your slave," He muttered.

"What about your mother?" She asked him, nonchalantly flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

Jason didn't say anything, he just hurried into the kitchen. Bonnie closed her eyes. Finally she was going to get the treatment she deserved. She smiled at that thought, and imagined herself on a beach in Malibu, with Shannon. She had on her favorite black Dolce and Gabbana strapless bikini, her Police sunglasses hung on her face, and her hair had been freshly 'beach styled' by her hair and make up artist. She was sipping a cocktail, diet of course, and she could feel the cool spray of sea wind in her face.

She smiled until she realised the spray of water was real. Bonnie opened her eyes and screamed. Jason was standing over her, a grin on his face, a half empty cup of ice-cold water in his hand. Bonnie realised that he has tipped the other half over her.

She stood up, fanning herself. "You… you… son of a…" She swore, and Aunt Isobel rushed into the room.

"What's going on? Bonnie Bennett we don't tolerate that kind of language in our household," She reprimanded.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes, "Your doofus of a son spilt water on me," She burst out.

"She insulted you. Saying you were her slave," Jason shot back.

"I know. Because it's true. I'm a celebrity, and you are normal boring people, so you serve me." Bonnie pointed out, as if it was matter of fact.

Aunt Isobel looked annoyed, "Go up to your room, Bonnie. You're grounded,"

Bonnie just swung around and stormed upstairs, but she wasn't listening to Aunt Isobel. She pulled out of her suitcase her white pleated Stella McCartney miniskirt, her black and silver Guess tank top, and some white Louboutin boots.

She put on her Bvlgari white sunglasses, grabbed her black Prada tote, and headed out of the room, her brown hair flying behind her. She suddenly had an idea. She picked up her iPhone, then realised that the battery was dead. She searched through her suitcases thoroughly but her mom had forgotten to pack her charger. Or maybe it was on purpose.

Bonnie huffed, annoyed, and headed downstairs. "Where are you going? You're grounded, young lady," Aunt Isobel cried.

"Whatever," Bonnie called back, heading out of the house.

She got onto her bike quickly, and started in a random direction. She needed a bar. She needed to clear her head, until she could plan her escape. Bonnie suddenly passed by a house where a familiar looking boy was sitting on the porch.

She stopped the bike. "It's Jonathon right?" She asked, tossing her hair over shoulder. The boy looked up.

"No, it's Jeremy. Hey BB!" He cried, sounding excited.

"Hey, I wanted to know where the nearest bar is," I informed him.

Jeremy grinned, "There's a bar at the grill," He told me.

"The _Grill?_ How typical.." She muttered to herself.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Where's the damn grill?" Bonnie found herself shouting.

Jeremy looked taken aback, "Chillax, it's just a few streets away. My sister Elena and her boyfriend Stefan were just going now. Maybe they can drive you…" He trailed off.

Bonnie sighed. "I don't ride with commoners," She told him.

Jeremy actually laughed, "No offence, but it might be better than riding that Barbie bike," He murmured.

Bonnie glared at him for a second before realizing he was right. "Fine, where's your sister Emma?" She asked.

"It's Elena. One second I'll call her," Jeremy disappeared into the house, and came out a couple of seconds later with an attractive couple.

The girl was a brunette with long straight hair, and warm brown eyes. A boy with light brown hair and forest green eyes had his arm around her. "Which one of you is Ellen?" She asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

The girl rolled her eyes, "I'm Elena, and he's my boyfriend Stefan,"

"So Ellen, Steve," Bonnie muttered. "You of course know who I am," She called out.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Yeah, you're Bonnie Bennett, or BB," She muttered.

Bonnie nodded, "Now, where's the car? I don't want to be late," I informed them.

Elena sighed, and started towards a green Hyundai. She got in the front and Stefan got in beside her.

Bonnie got in the back, a disgusted look on my face. "_This _is a car?" I wanted to know.

Bonnie could hear Jeremy chuckle from outside, and suddenly he was by her side.

Elena looked insulted as she started the car. "What do you mean, exactly?" she demanded.

"I mean it's no Porsche or Rolls Royce," I informed her. "My old 'hanging out' car back in Malibu had been a pink Porsche 911 turbo, and my 'going out at night car' had been a black Phantom Coupe. Of course I never used them, I usually went by my limo. Which was a BMW of course," I informed them.

Elena nodded, "Good for you," But it didn't sound like a compliment.

But of course Bonnie took it as if it was. "I know, I mean, when you're a platinum selling singer/songwriter like me, you are the best. And the best has to have the best, you guys know what I mean?" She asked.

Stefan nodded a little. "Sure," He muttered, but Bonnie could have sworn he sounded sarcastic.

"Glad you all agree," Bonnie replied, smiling.

Jeremy spoke up then, "So Bonnie, you don't have any siblings right?" He asked.

Bonnie looked disgusted, "No! Of course not, dude. I need to be special. I could never share, except with Shannon of course," She replied.

"Shannon Plume? Daughter of Hollywood director Andrew Plume?" Jeremy asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Well, yeah. But I'm richer than her and prettier too," She informed him, smiling.

She could see Elena and Stefan roll their eyes as Elena parked the car in front of a small brown building.

"_This _is the grill?" I wanted to know, hopping out as soon as they parked.

She walked away from them, not even saying thank you.

She headed inside, and ran for the bar. She shot the bartender a flirty smile. "I want a diet tequila with a sprig of mint and a splash of cherry soda," She called to the brown haired boy.

He smiled at her, "You're BB?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Hold the autographs and the photo's please," She muttered.

The boy rolled his eyes, "We don't have that drink you said. But we do have plain tequilas," He murmured.

Bonnie sighed, "Fine, it'll do," She complained.

She waited tapping her manicured fingers on the counter. "How long does it take to make a single drink? My body guard back in LA used to make me a tequila in my limo in 1 minute straight." She muttered.

The bartender looked annoyed as he brought her the drink. "Sorry, _madam_. I'm a slow poke, " He muttered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'll say," Bonnie shot back, taking her drink and paying, before heading towards an empty table.

She sat down, her drink in her hand and started to sip it. She couldn't believe how bad her first day had been at Mystic Falls.

Suddenly, she felt a shadow over her. Bonnie looked up, annoyed. "Hey, whoever you are, you're blocking my light," She shouted.

The boy stepped back, "Hey, you talked to me before, I'm Damon Salvatore," He replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, I don't really remember names of unimportant people," She muttered.

The boy actually smiled, and Bonnie had to admit that when his blue eyes lit up he did look sort of cute.

"I checked out your bio," He told her, sitting down next to her.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Why are you sitting there?" She demanded.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Because I want to,"

"But _I _don't want you to," Bonnie shot back.

"Fiesty," Damon muttered, and Bonnie just glared at him.

"Get away," She spat, sipping her drink. She held it up, in a threatening gesture.

"Ooh, tequila, I'm so scared," The boy replied, sarcastically.

Bonnie only just hid her smile. "I never said I was attacking you with it," She muttered.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then you're offering me? Thanks," He cried, taking the drink from her hand.

Bonnie watched in disbelief as he sipped from it.

"Ew!" She cried, as he handed her drink back.

"Actually it was kind of refreshing," Damon replied.

"Ew! Again," Bonnie muttered.

Damon just grinned, just as Elena approached the table. "Damon dude, what are you doing here? The group's over there," She pointed to a crowded table where Caroline, the head cheerleader, was sitting.

Damon nodded, standing up. "Well, thanks for the drink," He winked at Bonnie, and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

Then Elena dragged him off. "Why are you sitting with _her_?" She demanded, as they walked off.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the brunette. She was starting to hate her already.


	6. New Friends

**The Price of Fame**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update guys! We were both busy, but now we're back on track. Lily and I wrote this one together.**

**Chapter 5- New Friends**

"Jeremy, I want to leave," Bonnie exclaimed, shoving her shades onto her eyes and stomping over to Elena's little brother.

Jeremy got up, looking surprised at her tone. "Elena, could you please take her home?" He asked.

Elena scowled, looking less than pleased. She shot her brother a cold look. "No way, I'm not taking that stuck up bitch home," She muttered, folding her arms across her sweater.

Bonnie gasped, "Oh no, you didn't," She looked furious, and Jeremy stepped back looking scared.

"Well I _did_," Elena shot back, standing up to face her.

Damon stood up and shot between Elena and Bonnie. "Girls, come on. I'll take Bonnie home," He insisted, shooting Bonnie a slight smile.

She looked away, "Whatever Darren. Take me home. And I mean, now," Bonnie called out, pouting.

"It's _Damon. _See I told you she was an obnoxious egomaniac," Elena murmured, hurrying back to her seat next to her boyfriend, Stefan.

Damon chuckled, and didn't say anything. He put his arm gently around Bonnie's waist and she pushed away.

"I don't know what either of those words mean, so I'm just going to glare at you and pretend I do," Bonnie exclaimed, narrowing her green eyes into slits.

Elena laughed, but not in a nice way. "Awesome. So she's not only a snob, she's a dumb blonde," She retorted.

"FYI I'm not blonde. Blonde is so last year," Bonnie murmured.

"Well tell that to Caroline, whose heading over here," Elena exclaimed, looking like she was enjoying herself.

"Bonnie, hey, I lost you. I was just walking with you and you like disappeared, dude." Caroline burst out. She was dressed in her cheer uniform and was flanked on either side by her cronies.

"Oh hi Caroline. I just got caught up with some _losers,_" Bonnie added a gesture in Elena's direction and Caroline giggled.

"I totally agree. God, I was friends with Elena Gilbert last year and she's a major social bummer. I went from the hottest queen of the school, to the prettiest queen of the school," Caroline burst out, filing her nails. Her posse laughed, just as Caroline had expected them to.

"I'm standing right here," Elena burst out, annoyed.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't see you. Lookie here, she's invisible," Caroline cried, laughing again.

Bonnie couldn't help but laugh along. She liked this girl.

"Very funny," Elena muttered, grabbing Stefan's hand and dragging him away.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and Damon said, "Do you still need me to take you home?"

"Oh Em Gee. If he means in that stinking Toyota of his, say no. You can come with me in my pink BMW z4," Caroline exclaimed.

"z4?" Bonnie asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Well totally. What did you think I'd have? X5?" Caroline laughed as if she'd made the funniest joke on the planet. Her group laughed too.

Damon just glared at her, "See you later, Bonnie," He muttered, icily.

Bonnie didn't even look his way, "So where are you guys headed?" She asked Caroline.

"Er, Well, the mall first for makeovers. Then to Matt's party," She exclaimed.

"Whose Matt?" Bonnie asked, as she started walking out with Caroline.

"Er-." One other girl started to talk, but Caroline put her hand up.

"He's my future boyfriend. Hottest guy at school and all that." She tossed her blonde hair.

"He's hottielicious," One girl burst out.

"Shut up." Caroline muttered, glaring at her.

"So you coming?" She asked Bonnie, sweetly.

"Heck yeah. It's better than hanging out at home with Jason," She murmured, and Caroline nodded.

"To the mall?" She asked.

"To the mall," Bonnie replied, cheerfully.

* * *

After a whole bunch of Oh my god's, "you look fantabulicious" and total fashion alert's, Caroline dropped off Bonnie to her new home. She entered the house, and tried to make her way up the stairs in less than 30 seconds but no such luck, Isobel was already calling her into the kitchen.

_Oh God help me, please I hope she won't make me open up to her while laying the table down, I mean those people eat way to much! I usually eat a tofu steak for dinner and drink a cup of tea, but them, they stuff you like a pig. _Bonnie thought to herself as she neared her aunt.

"What now? I respected the curfew, can't I just go to my room? I won't bother any of you..." she said annoyed that she could just not do what the hell she wanted, when the hell she wanted.

She reached the kitchen and the table was already laid, and Jason was sitting at his place while drinking a Coke.

"We're about to have dinner Bonnie, take a seat" Isobel pointed out a chair next to Jason.

"How many times I have told you that I don't eat? At least not like you people who eat way to much fat in everything you cook."

"Yeah, sure you don't eat.. " Jason began serious, "because you drink blood!" he was now laughing out loud at his own joke.

"How pathetic," Bonnie snapped. "That's the lamest thing I've heard since I arrived in this shit hole, well maybe right after "What's your name?" because really EVERYBODY knows who I am."

"Bonnie! That's enough! How many times have I told you about language! Go to your room." Isobel was now beetroot red and was getting furious over nothing according to Bonnie.

"Thank you Isobel!" she said while running towards the stairs to her room.

She plumped on her bed and sighed, _God living in such a shit hole with a total population of 5,000 people is hell! _She thought angrily.

Bonnie's phone vibrated, interrupting her train of thoughts about the ways to get back to LA, one of which faking her own death could be a solution.

**You've got two messages, **read the screen of her brand new iPhone 4.

**From: Unknown **

**Hey BB! How's it going? Having fun at the mall? **

**If you want I could give you a ride to school tomorrow. **

"Who the fuck is that? I never gave anyone my phone number, at least not the real one..." She muttered, annoyed.

**To: Unknown **

**Who r u? Where do I know u from? **

She logged on onto Facebook through her iPhone application, she didn't have any wall posts or any inbox message though. She sighed deeply, _well seems like everyone already forgot about me, even Shannon, what a_—her thoughts were interrupted by the vibrating phone.

Another message.

**From: Unknown**

**It's Jer! Jeremy Gilbert! The guy next door who you were on the bus with when you got in Richmond airport? **

"Wait, Gilbert, I heard that somewhere didn't I? Yeah, right he's the creep that's been following me since I got here... and yeah he has a sister, that Helen chick..what a bitch"

Bonnie gathered all my strength not to lash out on the message and tried to be nice- and believe her she rarely did nice.

**To: Creep**

**Oh, hey Jeremy! How are you? Thanks for worrying about me, but I got home safe and sound ; ) Well I would be delighted if you picked me up and gave me a ride to school. **

**Thanks Love, have a good night! I'm tired from all that shopping so I'm going to bed now. **

**Bye**

Bonnie went to the bathroom, knowing that Jason wouldn't let her shower the following morning and make her late for school. She had a nice warm shower, that's when she started to think about how people forgot her, she hadn't heard from Shannon at all, and her Twitter account was running low. She couldn't take it anymore, no one loved her, her mother hadn't tried to reach her once, her best friend didn't even text her, and her Aunt and cousin found her deeply annoying.

She wrapped herself in the sheets and muffled some sobs but her eyes were already crying.

Maybe that would be her wake up call...

**A/N: I also posted a new story called "Vengeful Bonnie" it's a Bamon, check it out. Thanks for you patience, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
